User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Hi rose. If we wanted to write "colour" for an edit than what type of spelling would we use "colour" or "color" ? Thanks! Ok Thanks and just then i was shocked when i saw that my page was up for deleting but then i realised that it was only when you told me how to delete that catagory haha. That's weird... If I translate "igneous" to Indonesian, the meaning is fire. If I translate it with the "protection", it's freeze protection! But anyways, I checked the Vietnam translation. You were correct! That means the specific meaning of the spell was like "a protection made of fire" :) Yep, you convinced me :D!Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:11, September 9, 2013 (UTC) By the way, who's your favorite Winx member?Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Cool :). Except, I'm not so fond with Bloom... Do you think Season 6's gonna be good? I a little dissapointed at Season 5 :( (and the 3D animation)!Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:42, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose, how are you? Yes, I am much better, and excited for season 6, what do you think about the trailer? I don't know what Mary-Sue is but I agree with you, Season 5 is too much! Bloom and Sky relationship, Flora, Krystal and Helia, bla bla bla and the 3D!! I didn't even finish it >.< But Season 6 looks magical ^_^.... Can't wait :D!!Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:52, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah ^^,Flora looks beautiful in her transformation, but Stella seems to be very mean to Flora in season 6. The Japanese outfits... They looked childlish on 21-22 year old girls/women/teens, but I think the transformation is mature and cool :D! And I have to go, so see you!Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 14:01, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Thank you for replying, I reread the standards Btw, are you excited for Season 6? I REALLY want *Nabu coming back to life (WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?!?!?!?!?) *Seeing more of Roxy *Fluent Episodes (No 3 Month Breaks Nickelodeon) *Seeing Daphne's transformation *The Winx finally kill the stinkin Trix Winxlover12 (talk) 21:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC)winxlover12 Hopefully, it's not goring to actually be in the season, I don't like Stella too much. I heard Bloom say it in the trailer as well, but we don't know for sure just yet. Maybe they will release another trailer. Perhaps so but you never know, Rainbow changes a lot of things. Thanks.- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:48, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Do you like the official outfits themselves though? Have you tried this program called "IMVU"? DbzWinx (talk) 14:32, September 11, 2013 (UTC)tiff Well I meant the fairy outfit's I don't like the civilian outfits too much. Yep :P! How are you, by the way? ^-^ 05:06, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose :) SARAH hyder - That SARAH hyder is unique in her own way - JUST LIKE A GLITTERING RAINBOW 06:04, September 12, 2013 (UTC) IKR:D?! Can u reply to my message in the talk:Artu section?You promised that a long time ago!:( SARAH hyder - That SARAH hyder is unique in her own way - JUST LIKE A GLITTERING RAINBOW 06:09, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello.....11:36, September 12, 2013 (UTC)11:36, September 12, 2013 (UTC)~~ I like the transformation outfits a lot especially Flora's and Musa's they are so pretty. Me too, too bad I will be on vacation when the first episode airs. I will have to come back and catch up big time. RoseXinh, I have to ask you something, How can you make a signature that has colors? just like yours "RoseThorn"StellaMusaFlora28 (talk) 12:47, September 12, 2013 (UTC)StellaMusaFlora28 OK, thanks, and I deleted my age, thank you for warning me. StellaMusaFlora28 (talk) 12:52, September 12, 2013 (UTC)@@StellaMusaFlora28 Well yes but atleast they are being consistent. hi can you put more picture of stella Hey rose...I'm bored SARAH hyder - That SARAH hyder is unique in her own way - JUST LIKE A GLITTERING RAINBOW 05:15, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. I was wondering if Fatimah had permission to edit the Heading template...? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:37, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose! I watched Winx Club 524 yesterday and I saw that Flora used Flower of Sirenix spell to save the Winx from the mantises. It isn't wrong,right? Hi Rose! I watched Winx Club 524 and I saw Flora used Flower of Sirenix spell to save the winx from the mantises. It isn't wrong, right? --HiratheFireGoddess (talk) 07:40, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about my late reply... I didn't notice your message @@! Hehe, good luck, then ^-^. Me? Well, I'm pretty good... I was just kinda nervous two days ago :(... ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:20, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Nvm. She already explained to me why she changed it a few hours ago :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:53, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it doesn't matter now. I just had a problem with something, but it has been solved. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:56, September 13, 2013 (UTC) How was your day? Mine was pretty bad... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:58, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I hurt my knee really bad when I was running. I can hardly walk on it... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:02, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh we're always marked by A, B, C, D except we have E rather than F. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:06, September 13, 2013 (UTC) E means, well, you're 2 years behind your year level. We get F sometimes, but very rarely. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:09, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Did you delete coz I was using that! (The exclamation marks don't mean I'm angry) ✿Flora✿ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ✿'Fairy of Nature!'✿] 11:10, September 13, 2013 (UTC) xP. DP chat? Btw, DP is becoming a ghost wiki lol. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:13, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I used it on User:NTA65bz/Sig6 as my sig! ---> ✿Flora✿ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ✿'Fairy of Nature!'✿] 11:15, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Okie. Well, a ghost wiki is a play on "ghost town" a deserted place :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:18, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Well can you UN-delete it??? And you never actually said it was auto-deleted (directly). ✿Flora✿ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ✿'Fairy of Nature!'✿] 11:21, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I think she is very interesting, but from this viewpoint I am worried that they will make her useless without her book,I want her to have actual powers, not just some book she carries around, but other than that she seems to be a much better villian than Tritannus. Well I really SAW and HEARD it. --HiratheFireGoddess (talk) 14:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) both are correct color is for emerican's language and colour is for biritish Hmm maybe, the theme this season is like all fairytale, I wonder who else could give them their transformations, unless they use the winx's powers to transform, it did say the winx would lose their powers this season. No I'm don't say that your deaf but my apology maybe your right (not to mention I give up or what I just tried to remember this morning). Sorry to bother you. --HiratheFireGoddess (talk) 15:09, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose c: Yep c: Thanks c: So, how has your day been? Well, I woke up at 5 am so I'm really tired. Anyway, DP chat? I'm keeping hope for her too but it looks bleak.....I just do NOT want Daphne to join the group. That would really disinterest me from the show. Yeah me too ^^, it's really nice and I'm super excited to watch it. Hi Rose. Are you still there? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) OK ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Rose, are you still there? Wow. You've been online for a very long time. Ooo. I'm making heaps of userboxes. Yay for me c: Nope, her wiki has totally disappeared. When you type in the web adress it redirects to the official Monster High Wiki. Maybe. Or possibly MH Wiki noticed it was inactive and requested wikia to redirect it to them. That's what CHBW did once. Lol, maybe it would stop the randoms xD Yep, you can apparently, but only if the wiki has been abandoned and your wiki is the official one for its topic. I'll miss DF wiki. Oh good times... good times... Yeah. I don't want to leave it and delete it. It feels like I'm leaving my home behind :c Yep. No one had time to edit there anyway *cries waterfall*. Did you redirect her to DP? Oh, okay. Btw, should I make this signature my main one? I'm kind of getting tired of typing the template name :P I can't choose. These are my two favorite signatures I've ever made xD xP Wow, what a coincidence xP Lol. That was a bit of a fail xP I can't wait for tonight. X Factor is on TV c: Okay, bye Rose. "Unacceptable"? But is legal. Rose, be yourself. Do you really want to argue about old times? If I couldd care much about this site than I can, I would do that again. But I can't. So, you don't have to focus on me, focus on somebody or something else. /no matter how old this message is/ Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! And with good reason too, season 5 was a let down. Hi Rose! :) How are you? ^-^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:49, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, people do celebrate Children's Day in my country - they even celebrate Valentine's Day in my country :)! Oh, MH Wiki? Well, I'm busy on other wikis and other things, so I just deleted it ^^... By the way, how's the weather in your country? :33 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 09:17, September 16, 2013 (UTC) =]]! It was really nice weather a few days ago in my country, but now it's super hot =.=! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 09:26, September 16, 2013 (UTC) did you see season 6 video IKR @@... I've no idea what's wrong with these countries! Especially India =.=... You know what, India is pretty mean to my country! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:52, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! What's that? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:34, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Eww. That's horrible :c I hope you get better soon. At least my knee is better and my performance in running was awesome. I'm very proud of myself c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:13, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry and thanks that I am not BLOCKED. :) Vist this link if you like poems:http://famous-poems.wikia.com/wiki/Famous_Poems_Wiki MissUnknown13 (talk) 12:43, September 18, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13 Hey Rose, i think you should check the articles of this wikia.. They're Re-naming characters, and copying some of the information of this wikia. Just look at Cherie and Cherie (here). DbzWinx (talk) 01:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Rose. Have you recovered from pink-eye yet? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:36, September 19, 2013 (UTC) That's good to hear. I've been good. I get the day off school today. Btw, I have exciting news. You know how once in chat we were discussing who would portray the Winx in a live action film? Well, I think I have a person who would be Stella c: Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:42, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Yea i'm incredibly sorry about that i'll go in the editing area then ad the categories. Hi again Rose. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:56, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I just came back from piano lessons :P Wow, cool xD --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:58, September 19, 2013 (UTC) It was good. I think I prefer guitar to piano now even though I've only been learning guitar for 8 months @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:03, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Ruins girls fingers? How? @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:08, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Ouo. I don't think that's true. If anything, it makes your fingers stronger. Well, I can't be bothered with the whole Nabu, Aisha and Roy love triangle. I just can't believe Aisha dumped Nabu so soon after his death for Roy! It isn't realistic. Aisha should still be devastated by Nabu's death. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:31, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Uh huh. That's why Winx is just sad now... Yep. Let's pray Aisha decides she loves Nabu more than Roy. Winx Club is becoming a drama series :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:46, September 19, 2013 (UTC) IDK why :(... By the way, what do you think about the upcoming movie of MH, "13 Wishes" so far, Rose? Just curios... :3 ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:50, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Roy & Aisha together would be as bad as Bloom & Riven together. Anyway, chat again? Invite Fatimah too c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:53, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh okie. Join whenever you're finished with Farmville. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:00, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Back to school tommorrow... Yay! My mum kind of gets upset when I want to goto school xD Well, I'm weird kind of. Most people hate going to school c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:10, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, will you be joining the chat? I'll have to go soon... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:19, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Wow, lol. What a coincidence. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:21, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Can you edit the winx defensive power in 25 episode of season 5? Arinditya.wrningdhanu 14:46, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Will more admins be elected soon? Okay then, I don't see why it won't what all do you need to adopt the wiki? So could I vote? I wasn't sure if that counted or not xD Okay cool, this is exciting. Hopefully they will make the right choice and let you adopt the wiki No problem Rose ^^ What do you want? Do you want me to die? You are killing me. I used the photos I have uplaoded. MissUnknown13 (talk) 14:49, September 20, 2013 (UTC)http://famous-poems.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:MissUnknown13 who made you the admin? MissUnknown13 (talk) 15:01, September 20, 2013 (UTC)My wiki's message wall. Oh by the way its MissUnknown 13 For now, but it's really messed up...I am going to make another one. Oh, I see :3! Well, I really adore Howleen's new hair - honestly, her old hair was kinda annoying for me :33! I think "13 Wishes" is really great so far. I really love the Haunt the Casbah (or something like that) outfits of Frankie and her ghouls <3! Oh, yes - I'm online. What do you want to tell me :3? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC) IKR :3! Hehe, I agree. Honestly, their amazing clothes make me jealous X3! Suggestion? Hmm, how about... Disney Princesses and Fairies? I know it sound sorta weird, I'm sorry :c... I can't think of good name >♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 05:02, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't remember the name of the photo I had uploaded months ago. Kindly tell me the name so I colud search for it add use it. And this is not fair, not at all fair. Answer me why winx club never come to india? I have seen many winx fans here. And When was this wiki created? ( you only said feel free to ask me{you} ) So please don;t say it's a spam. How do you know all this? And where is the founder? This means this wiki is yours now. Am I polite now? And I can't find the photo I had uploaded months ago. What is the time where you live?MissUnknown13 (talk) 07:22, September 21, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13 Its 12:56 pm here. Sorry If I had hurt your feelings. Again sorry I had forgot ti sign.MissUnknown13 (talk) 07:28, September 21, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13 @@What moment?! SARAH hyder - That SARAH hyder is unique in her own way - JUST LIKE A GLITTERING RAINBOW 07:32, September 21, 2013 (UTC) You are nice and forgiving. Not like my friend. Last thursday we had a holiday, 'cause a girl died stuck in a bathroom. If you want to know more you can search in google just type this: Christ Church Girl's School, Dum Dum The girl died. And I did't knew that you get frighten easily. But I am not able to upload photos. I want to show others my tarot cards and my digi art. She died of becasuse of the wrong vacine give by the docter. And the parents are blaming the school.MissUnknown13 (talk) 10:05, September 21, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13 Hi Rose. Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:10, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Okay. It's just a very exciting time for me at the moment. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:16, September 21, 2013 (UTC) It's the AFL semi-final xD I'm so hyper. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:19, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Please teach me how to ceate those pretty templates. I tried.MissUnknown13 (talk) 10:21, September 21, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13 There's 15 points in it c: I'm so excited! Congratulations c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:25, September 21, 2013 (UTC) How do you make the template which you used to give me warning.MissUnknown13 (talk) 10:27, September 21, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13 Hey Rose, on dA, have you recieved any messages advertising a free membership on dA? I have and I think it's suspicious, so I wouldn't click the link and I reported it as spam. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:30, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes. That one. Thanks.MissUnknown13 (talk) 10:31, September 21, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13 I received one from Fatimah. Yep, I learnt my lesson from that Twitter virus. Thank goodness I didn't click the dA one! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:35, September 21, 2013 (UTC) If I see Fatimah on Winx Wiki I'll have to notify her. Seriously, don't hackers have anything better to do? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:39, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Lol. This AFL match sure is a nail-biter. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:44, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Anyway, are you and MissUnknown friends now c:? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:47, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm so excited. Tomorrow I'm going to see Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters. Yayayayayay! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:55, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Anyway, DFPFF Wiki is really coming along c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:59, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Disney Fairies and Princesses Fanfiction Wiki. Okie Dokie. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:04, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Okie, I changed Rutchelle's badge thingy to "Trial Administrator" c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:09, September 21, 2013 (UTC) People did? Ugh. People always jump to disgusting conclusions... It's a sad world. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:17, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Were the people who said it members of dA? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:22, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Some people are very wrong... and stupid... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:26, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, I'm going on CHBW chat now... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:31, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose, I think you should add some polls on this wiki. For example Who is your favorite winx charecter? or Who is your favorite villian in this series.MissUnknown13 (talk) 13:16, September 21, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13 Okay ^^, yeah me neither, she was really rude but I feel bad about losing my temper....And I love poetry but poetry is irrelevent here. What britney warned me about was the exact page you warned me about. I didn't go ad more catigories after that ok. Hiya! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:30, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I just saw Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters. I also saw a new trailer for Frozen. It's coming out on Dec 26 (Boxing Day) here. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:35, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Omg, it was wayyyy better than the first movie. We saw Thalia Grace for the first time. Yay! You can read what the advertisement was about here: Your DP blog. I made a comment about it c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:42, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Thalia is very brave. She sacrificed her life to save Annabeth & Luke. She was so upset when she came back to life and found Luke had joined Kronos' side e.e --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh no. She was upset when she was brought back to life because she discovered her former crush (Luke) had joined the evil Titan Lord Kronos' side. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:59, September 22, 2013 (UTC) c: So how was your day? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:04, September 22, 2013 (UTC) That definitely wasn't a very nice trick. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) xP Yay! A third Percy Jackson film will be made c: The next one will be based on my second favorite book in the series. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:14, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Cool c: I've never watched Pretty Cure before... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:23, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Oooh. Sounds cool. At the moment, I'm trying out some MediaWiki on DFPFF Wiki but it doesn't seem to be working :/ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:29, September 22, 2013 (UTC) The one that says "You have new messages". I found the right MediaWiki page for it, but it hasn't changed it yet. Maybe I have to wait a bit longer. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:39, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I enjoy coding, but I'm annoyed it didn't work. Every other MediaWiki thing I've tried has worked and I'm determined to make this one work too! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:46, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:00, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'll be going now. Bye Rose. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:05, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry.. please don't be mad.. i'm just new.. are you an american? MusaWinxClub123 (talk) 11:12, September 22, 2013 (UTC) What country do you live then? What country do you live then? MusaWinxClub123 (talk) 11:20, September 22, 2013 (UTC) You can help with stop being unsoppurtive GRRRR I'm new here Yep :P. Thanks for sweet words <3 - you're welcome :33! Anyways, I see you're a big fan of Mermaid Melody. What is it about? :3 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 12:21, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Please vote on my talk page.❦MissUnkown13 aka Antara❧ (talk) 12:59, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose, I think there is a spell which musa uses to calm down the bird sitting on the library in the movie Secret Of The Lost Kingdom. I don't undersand that clearly. It was somethimg like ' Howl of Hamony' In which she sings a song or something to calm down the bird.❦MissUnkown13 aka Antara❧ (talk) 13:10, September 22, 2013 (UTC) } |text=Thanks for your help. This Is my first talk box! :)--❦MissUnkown13 aka Antara❧ 14:16, September 22, 2013 (UTC) }} Ah English poems are diverse,some are funny, some are really deep and others just don't make sense. I just watched the last episode of the season 5 here ^^ Ah, I see ^-^! It sounds pretty interesting. I'll try to watch it some day. :33 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:34, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh well then I will not spoil the episode for you ^^. I'm really excited for new season though, although I know a new season will bring more spammers and bad editors to the site, but hopefully by then, you will be head admin, and we will have other admins. Do you know who you will elect as admin? Oh now the suspense is killing me ^^, haha I'm sure soon we will have great new admins to help out with this wiki, it will be great having more admins to help with the new users and such. There are a lot of exciting things happening now ^^. No I am being dramatic ^^. That is a good idea Rose ^^ Ah I'm the same way, I can't get anything done. Anyways it's late, I have school tomorrow, I will talk to you and Fatimah later. By the way, how cool would it be to put a live chat on the wik? They have one on a few other wikis ^^ Yes, so Winx and Pop Pixie must've been inspired by sailor moon. DbzWinx (talk) 05:09, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. How was your day? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:36, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Time zones can be hard to remember, but good morning ^^. How are you ^^? I'm good as well ^^, it has been a busy day. What do you mean? I fount some english pop pixie episodes (6) and added them to the pages. I hope they're fine? DbzWinx (talk) 03:29, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Did U watch the Season 5 finale?! EloiseWinx (talk) 04:23, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I did not understand what you meant. The first episode of season 6 is airing this sunday though ^^. IKR :3! By the way, an earthquake came in my country and some other countries @@! I'm so scared, LOL :(... ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 13:43, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Rose the page Spring's Pedal needs to be renamed,as it is misspelled. How to become an admin? ❦MissUnkown13 aka Antara❧ 04:44, September 25, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13 Mine was okay. I'm just stressing over a group project. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:36, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Well i just thought she insulted you in some kind of way... Tiff<333<333 Tiff<333 I do believe she was rude to others earlier right? Tiff<333<333 Tiff<333 No problem Rose, I'm thinking about changing the pictures in my talkboxes, and maybe making other talkboxes, would it be okay if I added pictures to the wiki, for my use? It's okay ^^. How is your day? Thanks, Rose :33! By the way, did you watch the preview clip of Inspiration of Sirenix? What do you think about it? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:06, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's fine ^^.You can watch it there. :3 ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:53, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm not stressed anymore. I have another two weeks until I have to present the project. Phew -.-' Anyway, how are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:45, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Omg, Harmi made another account? e.e Chat? c: It was raining heavily here too. Btw, I like your new signature c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:51, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I wonder if Harmi will be involved in wiki stuff now. Anyway, chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:53, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Was the talk page of this wiki was always like this? If not, do tell me how to change the settings or how to have this kind of talk.❦MissUnkown13 aka Antara❧ 08:15, September 26, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome Rose :3! Well, I think the preview is really great. But I was really confused when Aisha told Daphne "This is your left foot, and this is your right foot." @@... I mean; doesn't Daphne know which is her left foot and which is her right foot @@? Anyhow, the clip was nice. ^^ I wish Roxy was in this clip :(! I hope she will get a major role in Season 6... So how about you? What do you think about the preview clip? :3 ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:19, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Where is the list to add m name for the adminship?❦MissUnkown13 aka Antara❧ 12:54, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Rose, can you please tell Miss Unknown her signature must link to her userpage or talkpage. She doesn't seem to listen to me e.e --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:22, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Rose! School's finished for a term. Yay! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:27, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose ^^. How are you? I'm good, yes thank you ^^. I am waiting for more users to join, so I would love any idea ^^.